Friendship in Loneliness
by Little White Comet
Summary: The Doctor was alone once again. So he begs the T.A.R.D.I.S to take him somewhere else, anywhere else. She takes him to America where he meets Sam Winchester who is also alone and thinking about making it end.


**Universe: **Supernatural/Doctor Who

**Parings: **None

**Spoilers: **The Whole Series of Supernatural and the 11th Doctors run.

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to by Eric Kripke & CW. The Characters in this Fanfiction are real as such they belong to no one but themselves.

**Warnings: **Blood, Mild Swearing, Guns, Knives, Time-Travel.

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys! Well I'm alive and this is well overdue. I wanted to get this out just after watching The Doctor Who finale but as you can tell I didn't succeed.

The Finale scene of Doctor Who really reminded me of Sam at the end of Season 7 (I'm ignoring Season 8 until I find out what's going on with it because at the moment, I'm not impressed) and I thought to myself "What would happen if the Doctor went to visit Sam to get rid of the loneliness?"

And tadaa! This is that!

Now it's only a one-shot at the moment, think of it as a Christmas present from me, but I may add more to it later on so look forward to it.

For now just enjoy this for what it is and review!

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

**Friendship in Loneliness **

* * *

It happened again.

They were all gone; Rory, River..._Amy_.

Everyone was gone.

He was all alone again.

In the end she chose to go back to him, she chose Rory when it counted most; and while he had to admit he was a little hurt, he couldn't have been more proud of her for it.

He did what she told him to. He went to go and see little Amelia Pond, he told her a story and even took her for a small trip around space before he returned her home.

She made him promise to come see her again.

He knows he won't though and even at a young age Amy was smart; he was sure she knew that too.

He was all alone again.

She told him to find someone, find another companion but how can she expect him too? He thought for sure this one was it.

That Rory and Amy were going to travel with him for the rest of their lives; he was naive, River was the only one who understood that it wasn't just his face that looked young.

He was very childish in his thoughts; as a wise man once said 'Great intelligence is a thin line away from being great insanity.'

He was alone again.

He needed to go somewhere, distract himself; do anything! He needed to think of anything but the story which had just ended.

"Please. I don't care where I go just take me somewhere where I can distract myself." He pleaded as he started spinning knobs and pressing buttons on his control pad.

With a loud whine the T.A.R.D.I.S complied and took the Doctor to where she knew he would find what he needed most at the moment.

A friend.

* * *

Sam Winchester stared blankly at his laptop screen in front of him, trying to get it to show him what he wanted to know without actually typing it in.

If he was honest with himself he actually didn't care if the laptop didn't tell him anything; every since that night when Dick was finally destroyed, his world had become sort of hazy.

He was officially alone.

That was it, the last remaining member of his family was dead; he was the only one who survived and everyone he cared about was killed.

Killed in a hunt.

Killed by a monster.

Killed because of _him_.

It didn't matter how they died, they're deaths were all connected in the same way; hunting.

He was all alone.

He never did well on his own.

He wasn't like his father or D-Dean he couldn't turn to alcohol to drown his problems (For someone his size he's ridiculously small when it comes to drinking) and there's nothing to hunt down for revenge because that was how he lost Dean.

So he was just...wandering.

The amount of times he contemplated just ended it would have terrified him if it wasn't the fact that thought had been in the back of his head since he found out about his Demon Blood.

Sam released a shuddered sigh and leaned forward to rest his head on hands, pushing his finger through his hair that he knew he needed to cut but he just couldn't be assed.

He couldn't be assed to anything.

The former physic didn't know how long he sat there for, minutes hours, but he was broken from his thoughts by a strange whooshing sound coming from outside the cabin.

Grabbing his hand gun from off the table Sam stalked to the front door before carefully opening it and held his gun out in front of me.

The only thing out there was an old English police box.

Sam blinked in slight shock at the strange sight before the door opened and someone stumbled out; he was short with messy brown hair and a young face. His eyes though held emotions that were very familiar to the hunter.

_Pain, fear, anger, hate, sadness, rage, __**loneliness**_.

"If you wouldn't mind putting that down I don't like guns. Can you also tell me where I am? The T.A.R.D.I.S refused to tell me where I was and threw me out, very rude of her if I do say so my-Wait! I know you! You're Sam Winchester!" The man rambled and Sam tensed as the man spoke his name.

"Yes I know you Sam Winchester. Sam, Samuel, Sammy, Sam-I-Am but you prefer Sam I know that." The man was still rambling but then he paused and finally looked at Sam properly.

"Little Sammy Winchester the boy whose life has been planned to be nothing but pain and sorrow. I know you're not big on trusting people but what would say if I afford you a break; a chance to get away from it all for just a little while?" The strange man suggested and Sam found himself lowering his gun, noting the man breathing a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned wearily and the British man in front of him smiled a childlike smile that was much more real than the one he threw him earlier.

"Well Sam, would you like to see the stars?"

And surprisingly Sam found himself saying yes once again.

* * *

That's it! Done well for now anyway. I'm actually doing another small one which will be when Sam finished his journey with the Doctor and returns back to the cabin.

I'll also probably write some adventures for them if guys want! So review, if you have time, and tell me what you think! Also if you want to see some of the Doctor's and Sam's adventures you have to give me some ideas because I really doubt I'm going to think of much myself!

I'll see you in the New Year guys!


End file.
